Misa's Seven Deadly Sins
by himapapaya
Summary: Misa was the epitome of all that was good. That is, until Beyond Birthday challenged her.
1. Envy

**A/N: This is the first story I've ever written, so please don't be too hard on me. : And please review! I don't know what order the Seven Deadly Sins actually go in (I think lust is first ._.), so I'm just doing this depending on which sin gets the next story idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Envy

Misa was irritated today.

She didn't know why, but she felt as though the entire world had made it their mission to pester her all day. She would have snapped, had it not been for her lover being able to calm her down with his kindness.

Beyond Birthday was very affectionate – to her –, but Misa couldn't help but wonder what he did while he was gone. He was a murderer, and she knew that, but she couldn't get him to stop for her sake. And, since her love for him was stronger than her disdain for his obsession, she stayed with him despite it. He would leave for hours at a time, and return home covered in blood – though the way it blended into his clothes made it look like paint, thus the reason he was never stopped – and grinning wildly. But then he'd take a shower, and he'd kiss her, and everything would be okay again.

However, Misa had been in some bad relationships in the past, and most of them ended with the man she was with cheating on her. Misa had grown very self-conscious because of this, and she almost didn't trust Beyond to be gone so long as a result.

Today was the day that Beyond had planned to go slice open one of the poor, tortured souls he had locked in his lab. But today was also the day that the world decided it was going to be Misa's tormentor. In short – Beyond chose the wrong day to go out.

"Hmph. Why do you always go away so long?" Misa asked when Beyond told her that he was going to "experiment".

"It takes quite a while to detain a specimen," B explained. "and even longer to examine them thoroughly."

"What does _that_ mean?" Misa inquired. She didn't like the sound of the word "examine".

"Well, I do enjoy learning about human anatomy with visual aids." he said, snickering lightly. "In order to do so, I must cut the person open carefully, so that I do not damage any of the organs."

"But do you ever experiment on _girls_?"

"Of course."

"Then who knows what you're doing to them before you kill them? Or what you do to them _after_ you kill them?" she exclaimed. "And, for all I know, you're actually going to see a girl and you're lying to m-"

"Envy." Beyond muttered.

"Huh?" Misa said, ceasing her rant.

"Envy is one of the Seven Deadly Sins, my dear. And the one you are demonstrating at the moment."

Misa sucked her teeth, and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you implying that I've been taken over by the seven deadly sins?"

"I wouldn't go that far." B replied. "I'd say that it's more that you exemplify traits that make up these sins." He smirked. "I am certain that I could find all of the other sins in your personality as well."

"It's not like you practice the seven virtues, my murderous boyfriend." Misa told him, relishing in the defeated look that crossed his face. Then, she added, "I bet you've committed more of the sins than I have!"

"Is that a bet?" B asked.

"Yes, it _is_." she informed him. "Or, rather, a contest. Whichever one of us finds the most deadly sins in the other wins, and gets a prize."

"Then, I've already got one point." he said. "Envy. You are as envious as they come, Love."

"Why do you think that I'm envious? All girls act like me!" Misa said. Then, she shook her head, and proclaimed, "I'll beat you!"

"Is that so?" he asked, the smirk widening.

"Yes, it _is _so. I never lose a bet." Misa informed him.

"Then I will take great pleasure in breaking that streak for you, my dear."

"Hmph. You're so mean." Misa's lips form a pout as she crossed her arms. Beyond chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And you're cute when you're angry." he told her, kissing her neck lightly.

Misa blushed as his lips trailed up her neck. _Of all the times to be affectionate!_ After regaining her voice, she stuttered, "Y-you're supposed to be working against me, not kissing me!"

Beyond was slightly upset by her one-track mind. He didn't know that Misa would be so into the contest as to not allowed any affection. His lips reached the bottom of Misa's ear, and he whispered, "I do a lot of things I'm not supposed to do, Misa. And, besides, you're too cute to resist."

"You resisted me before, when you tried to kill me."

"I did not expect to fall in love with you, Miss Amane. That is why I resisted."

"D...does that mean that you always liked me?"

"Yes, Misa. And I believe that if I compliment you enough, I will come to find yet another sin that lies within you."

Misa's face turned bright red as she came to understand what he meant. She had no clue he could be such a pervert! "Tch." she said, removing his arms from her waist and standing before him proudly. "Don't get too cocky, _Love_. I'll have you beat by the time this contest is over!"

* * *

**A/N: I suppose that this chapter is more of an introduction than anything, but there's still a sin in it. :P I've been wanting to do something like this for a while – sins are cool! – but I couldn't think of a pairing good enough. And, now I have one. :3 So, who will win the Seven Deadly Sins contest – B or Misa? Stay tuned to find out! And rate/review, please!**


	2. Gluttony

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on in decades, but I have had a severe lack of motivation. I just reread the first chapter of this, though, and decided it'd be nice if I wrote the next chapter. :3 So, here I go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

**

* * *

**

Ch. 2: Gluttony

Misa sat on the couch, her arms and legs crossed despite the fact that she wore an extremely short skirt. _Hmm...I wonder what another sin for Beyond could be?_ She held up her fingers as she tried to count the seven deadly sins. _There's envy, pride, wrath, lust, greed, sloth...and...oh, what's the last one?_

Misa tried, but couldn't remember what the last sin was. It was probably a good one, too...one that could help her win this competition. But what was it?

"Are you stuck, Love?"

The sound caused Misa to snap out of her thoughts, and look up at her boyfriend. Her violent, charming, lovable boyfriend.

"No, I'm just thinking of how easily I'm gonna beat you at this game! And then I'll get a special prize!"

"Is that so?" B replied, looking around aimlessly. "What sort of prize would you have in mind?"

"I'd make you my slave!" Misa proclaimed excitedly. "You'd do lots of stuff for me, and I wouldn't have to bother with anything except work!"

"Sounds interesting, Love. However, you've left out one detail." B told her, still looking around. What was he trying to find?

"Oh? And what is that?" she replied, pouting.

He knelt on the ground, still searching. "You've forgotten that I am going to be the one to win this contest, Miss Amane. And when I do, you will have to give ME a prize."

"Don't look forward to that, Ichigo-chan!" Misa warned him. "You know that I'm going to beat you!"

"I suppose you can keep telling yourself that, Miss Amane." he said, standing up. "But I will be victorious." He lifted his arm to reveal the thing he'd been searching for - a jar of strawberry jam.

"How do you eat that stuff all the time? It looks...it looks like it's too sweet!"

"It is not too sweet, and it helps me think." B replied. "You should try some, Misa. Perhaps it will help you think, too."

Misa opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by B's jam-covered finger, which entered her mouth before she could stop him. She blushed at the gesture - didn't he know what it implied?

He removed his finger from her mouth, leaving the jam only. "See, Miss Amane? It's good."

She swallowed. "I-it was...alright. Too many seeds. How can you eat it all the time without getting sick?"

B shrugged, and continued to eat his sweet - sickeningly sweet - jam, making Misa cringe. "I swear, you're as gluttonous as they come."

_Gluttonous... _Suddenly, Misa smacked her hands together. "That's it! That's your next sin!"

Beyond blinked in confusion. "What is?"

"Gluttony! You're always eating when I see you - even in your sleep!"

He paused, attempting to find fault in what Misa said. However, he could not. So, he sauntered over to Misa, and pressed a gentle, almost tentative kiss to her lips.

"You've won this round," he said, relishing in the flustered look that made its way onto Misa's face. "but there are still five more to go."

* * *

**A/N: I had to get this out. It was pretty terrible, but at least I got it done. ^_^**


	3. Pride

**A/N: I'm making up for lost time! :D I actually have another fanfic already on here, but I've completely drawn a blank with that story, so...I'm just gonna work on this until I can think of more stuff. :D Enjoy this chapter until I can think of something else!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pride

Misa slept peacefully that night - her lovable murderer boyfriend by her side - and dreamed of all the things she would force her poor slave into doing once she won this contest. She had it in the bag, she knew - murderers were just natural-born sinners. There was no way she could possibly lose!

She woke up early, trying to think of something that could be another of Beyond's sins. Her mind drew a blank - _It's because it's so early, _she told herself - and she struggled to recount what the sins were. _Gluttony, envy, lust, sloth, pride, wrath, greed... _she recalled, holding up a finger for each sin she named. Although she'd counted all seven, none of them seemed to fit him. After struggling to think of a sin that described B, she gave up and decided to give her soon-to-be servant a break before he was enslaved by making him breakfast.

Beyond woke up a few minutes later to the sound of sizzling and clattering, followed by a string of loud profanities. Misa was obviously cooking something.

He walked out of his room, a bit concerned about her. He knew she was a trouble magnet.

"Misa? Are you alright?" he asked when he entered the kitchen. There were pancakes on the griddle, and Misa was holding her finger. B assumed she had burned herself.

"Ow...good morning, Beyond." she said when she saw him. As B moved closer, he saw that there were tears in the corner of her eyes. He grabbed her wrist and examined her hand. Just as he thought - she'd burned herself on the griddle. _How clumsy she is._

"What are you doing?" Misa asked when Beyond began to raise her hand up to his mouth.

"I'm helping your hand heal." he replied as he kissed the tip of her finger gently.

Misa blushed profusely and yanked her hand away. "Stop trying to seduce me!" she yelled. "You can't win, because I definitely don't sin as much as you do!"

"Is that so?" B asked, as he watched the pancakes go from a delicious-looking golden brown to a darker shade of brown. _What a shame, they looked so good..._

"Yes, it _is _so!" she exclaimed as she placed the nearly-burnt pancakes onto a platter, careful not to burn herself again. She set the platter down on the counter, and turned so that she was facing Beyond again. "You can't beat me because you kill people and you're gluttonous and...some other stuff!"

B chuckled. She had no idea what she was doing, did she? "Yes, I believe you're right. It certainly seems like you have me beaten." He grinned at her, and Misa took a step back, knowing that he was planning something.

He stepped forward. "Is something the matter?" he inquired. Misa shook her head qand continued moving backward. Beyond's grin widened as he continued to stalk toward her. Misa blushed when her back hit the wall. He was cheating! Didn't he know that seducing your opponent into submission was against the rules?

Beyond wasted no time, pinning Misa between his arms, and leaning in dangerously close. "You shouldn't be so sure of yourself, Love." he whispered. "Pride is a terrible sin, you know."

Misa inhaled shakily, and responded, "I-I'm not prideful...just c-confident."

"Too confident." B retorted, leaning in to brush his lips against her neck. "I must admit, though, it is quite...attractive." He slid his tongue down her neck to prove his point.

Misa felt her cheeks burn. She moved to push him out of her way, but he proved to be faster, as he was able to pin her arms above her head with ease.

"You make this too easy, Love." Beyond said, grinning. "If you intend to challenge me, you must attempt to be a bit more difficult to beat." Misa glared at him a bit, and managed to whisper, "I won't admit it, and you won't beat me."

B's grin widened. "Is that your idea of a challenge?" he asked, nipping at her neck lightly. "Too easy." Misa opened her mouth to protest, but she was quickly cut off as B pressed his lips to hers roughly.

Misa struggled to release her hands from his grip, but he wouldn't comply. _I can't give in... _she thought. _But...he's so good..._

Beyond swiped his tongue along her bottom lip, and Misa gave a small cry. "I give up!" she said in a muffled voice. "You win! I'm too prideful!"

Upon hearing Misa utter these words, he pulled away from her and released her arms, smirking. "I told you," he said. "that pride is a horrible sin." He turned around, licking his lips. "Delicious," he muttered as he walked away.

* * *

**A/N: O mai. This is my attempt at making Beyond a bit more pervy (by request). Did I do a good job?**

**_Reviews are appreciated. :3_  
**


	4. Greed

**A/N: I'm sorry for updating so infrequently! I'm kind of at a dead end here. And, plus, I've been trying to write another fanfic, but I keep editing it and re-editing it so much that I nearly forgot about Misa and B! I hope this chapter will suffice!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Death Note. It'd be awesome if I did, though. :D**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Greed

Misa made sure that she stayed far, _far_ away from Beyond after that incident, afraid that he would decide to use her apparent attraction to him to his advantage. After the encounter, Misa began to rethink the contest - at this rate, _she'd _lose, and _she'd_ have to serve _him._ She shuddered at the thought.

_God knows what he'd make me do. __I'd probably have to help him kill somebody, or something. Good Lord..._

Misa tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths, but this seemed to have the adverse effect, as all it did was remind her of how close Beyond was to her before, so close that she could feel his breath on her face. He smelled of strawberries, Misa's favorite fruit. _He tastes like them, too...  
_

_No, wait! _she screamed in her mind, clutching her head. _If I start thinking like that, I'm only helping him win! _"...sa?"

"Huh?" Misa said, as she looked to the source of the voice. Beyond was staring at her, half-confused, half-amused.

"I said, is something wrong with your head, Misa?" he repeated.

"Oh...no, I'm fine." she replied, flashing a smile. "My head just started hurting, that's all."

"I see." B replied, grinning. He obviously knew what was wrong with her, but he didn't say it. "Anyhow, Misa, your cell phone went off a few minutes ago. Here." He handed her the red and black object, wondering who it had been to call Misa. He respected her privacy, so he didn't check, but he had to wonder. Was it someone trying to take her from him?

As if she could read his mind, Misa pouted and exclaimed, "Ugh, it's my _manager _again. Will she ever leave me alone?" Misa reluctantly hit the re-dial button and waited as the phone call went through. Finally, she was responded with a slightly irritated, "Hello?"

"Hello Manager-san! It's Misa-Misa!" she said, slightly annoyed that she had to speak that way around Beyond. He preferred her intelligent, competitive side to her bubbly persona, as did she, but some things couldn't be helped. "Misa is sorry that she didn't answer before, she couldn't find her phone!" She laughed nervously, due to the blatant lie she had just fed to her manager.

"Keep it closer next time!" her manager ordered. "I need to talk to y-...I mean, I need to talk to _Misa-Misa_ about her next film."

"Oh! Is Misa-Misa going to be wearing something pretty? Please say yes!"

The manager inwardly smiled at the girl's simplicity. "Yes, Misa-Misa, you will be wearing something pretty." Misa squealed with delight, something that caused everyone within hearing range to cringe, Misa included. "But that's not what I need to talk to you about. It's about one of the scenes, and it's very important."

"Oh, yes, the scene where Misa-Misa will be _kissing _that other actor, right?" Misa asked. She made sure to emphasize the word "kissing", for the audience that she knew she had.

"Yes, that scene." the manager replied. She sighed. "I'm afraid the director wants to change it a bit."

"So, you mean that Misa-Misa doesn't have to kiss him anymore?" Misa tried to sound disappointed, but inside, she was jumping with joy. The actor working opposite her smelled like strong cologne. Strong cologne and lust, all the time. She hated it, and would have preferred if a certain red-eyed jam lover would stand in for him.

"No, Misa, you still have to kiss him." her manager said. "But I'm afraid the director wants you to do...a bit more than kissing."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Misa yelled into the phone. The manager swore that she'd lost her hearing for a split second. "More than kissing? No! Misa-Misa refuses!"

"Just hear me out, Misa-Misa-chan." the manager said. "The manager says that, in the fight before the kissing scene, your shirt will be torn, making it more...revealing. Hideki-san will only take it off to bandage the wounds, and then he will kiss you. Is that oka-"

"NO! It is NOT okay!" Misa yelled back. "Misa-Misa will NOT allow this!" She would have continued her rant, if Beyond hadn't snatched the phone from her.

"HEY!" she yelled, but this went unnoticed by B, who was now on the phone. "Excuse me, but if Miss Amane doesn't want to do...more than kissing with this actor, she does not have to."

"Who is this?" the manager exclaimed, angered that Misa gave the phone to a man that she didn't know. "And what right do you have to decide that Misa doesn't have to do this scene?"

"I have _every _right to decide whether or not Misa can kiss someone else." he responded, almost growling in anger. "I'm her _boyfriend_." He heard the manager begin to say something, but he snapped the phone shut before she could, effectively hanging up the phone.

"Beyond! Why'd you do that?" Misa exclaimed, infuriated. "I was talking to her about my new movie!"

"_And _about kissing a man that _isn't _me?" B growled in response. Misa blinked in surprise.

"It's only for a movie!" Misa assured him. "Besides, I don't even like him! He smells weird, he's not good-looking at all, he isn't nice to me..." Misa continued with her rant, not noticing Beyond as he stalked closer to her. Only when his arms wound around her waist did she notice how close he had come.

"U-uh...wh-what's the matter?" she asked, blushing a light shade of pink. Beyond smirked, and leaned forward so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to let someone else kiss you?" he whispered, as he trailed gentle kisses down her neck. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"N-no, that's not it at all!" Misa exclaimed, blushing at the contact. "They didn't tell me about the k-kissing scene until after I'd already taken the part, a-and–"

"I don't _care_." Beyond interjected, sounding positively livid. "No one but _me _is allowed to touch you, understand? You are _mine, _Misa Amane." And, before she could open her mouth to protest, he captured her lips with his.

The kiss was not gentle in the slightest – Beyond was fully intent on reminding Misa that no one, _no one_, would ever make her happier than he. One of his hands was on the back of her head, holding her in place and keeping her from moving away, while the other remained around her waist, holding her close.

Misa gave a small sound of approval when he began to rake his fingers through her hair. It felt good, and the kiss – although nearly painful – tasted of strawberries and something else, something that was purely Beyond. Misa didn't understand why he insisted that her kissing another _actor _meant that she was betraying him. She'd already expressed her distaste for the man, and had even explained why she didn't immediately turn down the movie deal, so why–?

Oh, hell. Misa didn't care.

She whimpered in protest when Beyond pulled away from her, and he grinned and said, "Did you enjoy that, Love?"

"Ye-yes." she replied, her face dusted a light shade of pink.

His grin widened, and he moved his head so that it was resting on her shoulder. "Do you understand that you are mine?"

Misa nodded, not wanting to speak. _It's not like I ever doubted it, _she managed to think.

"Good." he said, moving so that his mouth pressed against the base of her neck. "Now, I will show everyone else that you are mine..."

"Wh-what do you–oh!" Misa cried when she felt teeth dig into her skin.

Beyond sucked at her neck feverishly, as if her neck tasted like strawberries (which, considering her love for the fruit, wasn't too far of a stretch). Misa cried out in pain, but also slight pleasure – disregarding the fact that Beyond's teeth were digging into her skin, and were probably beginning to draw blood, it actually felt _good_.

B pulled away a bit to inspect the mark, and licked at the small dots of carmine that appeared on the flesh. He smirked. He hadn't meant to draw blood, but he didn't particularly _mind_, either.

When he released her, Misa covered the mark with her hand. "Wh-what was that for?" she asked, stuttering as the blush that was covering her face darkened.

"A reminder," he said dismissively, "to you and the world, that you belong to _me_, and _only_ me. I won't share you, not without a fight."

He turned to walk away, but paused when Misa called out to him, "You're so _greedy_!"

Beyond glanced at her over his shoulder, giving her a small smirk. "Yes, you're right. Perhaps you have a chance after all." His smirk widened. "Or perhaps Asmodeus will come for you."

Misa's blush darkened._ We're tied right now, _she thought, _but I'll beat him, no matter what!_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Yay, I finally updated! :D Anyway, this is my continued attempt at making Beyond a bit pervy. Am I doing alright? Review, please, and tell me what you think! (Oh, and in case you don't know [I had to look it up myself ^_^'], Asmodeus is supposed to be the demon of lust. ^_^)**_  
_


	5. Sloth

**A/N: It's been a while since I've updated, and I apologize for that. I've been trying to write a different fanfic lately...another B x Misa story, but it's a one-shot. It doesn't seem to want to be written, but I'm going to keep trying. Anyhow, this is the next installment of MSDS. In case anyone noticed** – **or if no one noticed **– **I lowered the rating. Honestly, I forget why I made it M in the first place. Maybe that was an accident. Depending on what I decide to do for Lust, the rating could either go up again or stay at T. We'll see! **

**The seven deadly sins are interesting – I like the concept, and I think that it's fun to analyze people and figure out what their sin is. ****Anyhow, enough of my rambling. Please enjoy this next chapter! **

**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sloth

Misa had been feeling particularly fatigued after the ordeal that had occurred a few hours prior, as she didn't know why. After Beyond came to her and told her that he was leaving – probably to slice open some poor, unsuspecting victim – she nodded in understanding and told him to be safe. _What a foolish thing to say, _he'd told her in response. _Safety is the last of my concerns, Love. _

Once he'd walked out the door, the knife he so loved to use shining once more at her from its place in B's pocket, Misa stood up, locked the front door, and threw herself into their bedroom, where she hid under the covers of their bed and told herself, "I refuse to move". She felt so _tired_, and she didn't know why. Was it because Beyond's desire to flirt and tease Misa had increased by so much?

_I feel awful, _she thought. _Like I haven't slept in days. I just need to sleep a little bit...just a little. Then I'll feel better, and maybe I can think of another sin that Beyond is guilty of. And then I'll win..._

With that thought in mind, Misa pulled the blankets up to her chin and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would come to her, if only for a short while.

* * *

For the next few days, Misa was completely inactive.

Normally, she was a ball of energy, jumping around the small apartment and dragging B places and doing all sorts of things. However, for those three or four days, Misa refused to do anything aside from the basics – eating, drinking, sleeping – along with some reading in between, if she was feeling up to it. This surprised Beyond, because Misa usually made it hard for him to catch up with her, due to her activeness that contrasted B's easier lifestyle. Still, he enjoyed the moments when Misa was giggling and happy, pulling him around to places he had little to no desire to visit. It made him pleased to see that there was still someone like her, despite the fact that time should have dulled her desire to be active like she was.

Beyond went out on his own twice in that week, a rare occurrence (he normally only went out once to lower suspicions). Normally, on a day like this, a giggling Misa would greet him excitedly when he returned and press a kiss to one of the parts of his face that hadn't been slathered in carmine fluid. Then, she'd tell him to go take a shower so that they could go to the park together, or so she could give him a _real _kiss. This is what Beyond expected to see when he returned home the second time, covered in blood. However, when B pushed the door open and called out, "I'm home," his words were met with silence.

He blinked in surprise. _That's weird, _he thought. _Misa was here when I left. Did she go out? _

"Misa?" he called out, walking into the kitchenette to see if she was there. When he realized that, not only was she not there, but she hadn't started cooking either, he grew a bit worried. Misa always began cooking around this time, or had cooking ingredients on the kitchen counter, whether or not she'd gone out. Nothing was on the counter at the moment.

Heading toward the bedroom, he gave a small sigh of relief when he saw a blonde head protruding from underneath the comforter on the bed. He walked over to their bed and sat down on the side opposite her, staining the sheets and a bit of the comforter with the blood on his jeans.

"Misa." he said in an attempt to wake her up. When this did nothing, he placed a bloody hand on what he assumed was her arm (considering that she was laying on her side) and shook her a bit. "Come on, Misa. Wake up," he demanded.

Misa gave a small, unhappy groan, but slowly opened her eyes to see Beyond's blood stained form in front of her. "Hi," she said in a small voice.

"Why are you still asleep, Misa?" he asked. "It's almost six."

"I'm tired today," she responded, turning her head so that it was pushing into the pillow. "I don't know why, I just am. I don't want to do anything."

"You've been pretty lazy, haven't you?" Beyond inquired. He paused before continuing, a small grin working its way onto his face. "A bit like a..._sloth_, right?"

Misa growled weakly. "Nu-uh...sloths are always lazy, an' I'm just feeling fatigued, that's all..."

"For a week, Misa?" Beyond asked, moving his head so that it was somewhat level with hers. "That seems a bit excessive, wouldn't you agree?"

"Nu-uh." she replied stubbornly. "Everyone has times when they don't want to do anything."

"But not for a week." he told her, sitting up again. He wanted to try something, but first...he needed to take a shower.

* * *

When Beyond exited the shower, all traces of the carmine liquid removed from his person, he returned to their bedroom to find Misa still asleep. The bed had blood stains on it from where he'd sat, and where he'd shaken Misa. Those would need to be cleaned.

He briefly considered trying to tease Misa in his half-naked state (he was covered by nothing but a towel), but decided against it when he realized that, with the way she was now, he wouldn't get much of a reaction out of her.

He dressed quickly, not wanting to waste much time. Once he was fully dressed, he went over to the bed. "Misa, I'm going to take the comforter and the sheet." he said quietly. "They're bloody and in case anyone saw me coming home, I need to wash them."

Misa murmured in protest and pulled the blanket covering her up a bit further, staining the tips of her fingers with blood.

"Misa," Beyond said, exasperated, "you're being very uncooperative and lazy right now. It isn't funny."

Misa lowered the blanket a little to look over at him. She must've been seriously annoying him, because he looked really irritated...

She gave a pout as she relinquished her hold of the blanket. "Fine." she mumbled, hiding her face in the pillow. "Do what you want."

Beyond sighed in relief as he removed the blanket from their bed and tossed it aside. Misa was wearing one of his many black sweaters – she was probably cold, he thought vaguely – and Beyond thought that she looked adorable.

"Sit up, Misa." he said to her.

"I don't wanna..." she replied, hiding her face in the pillow.

"I have something for you." B said. "But you have to sit up."

When Misa didn't respond, B gave a frown that was quickly replaced with a mischievous grin. He grabbed one of Misa's arms and pulled her up so that she was on her knees, although she was slouching a bit from fatigue. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, so close that their noses were brushing against each other.

Misa's face turned a light shade of pink. "Wh-what do you want?" she asked.

His grin widened. "I want you to react, Misa."

"Re-react? What do you mean?"

"You always react when I tease you," he explained, "but you're being so lazy at the moment, Love. I don't like it. So, I'd like it if you'd react to me, just once."

Misa swallowed nervously, but managed to look him in the eye as she issued her brave, almost foolish challenge. "How will you make me react?" she demanded.

Beyond grinned. "I'll show you."

Before Misa could ask that he clarify further, his lips were pressed against hers in a somewhat gentle kiss. Misa's cheeks went aflame at the gentleness of the kiss, but she hummed in delight nonetheless. She enjoyed the affection he showed her through his kisses. B's arms wound around her waist and pulled her closer, forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck. "You're teasing me, aren't you?" she mumbled when Beyond pulled away from her to breathe.

He grinned. "I only tease you because I love you," he responded, his lips capturing hers again. This time, the kiss was a bit more passionate, causing Misa to let out a small, almost inaudible moan. However, Beyond would never have missed a sound like that coming from Misa in the past, and he certainly wouldn't now. So when the sweet sound hit his ears, his teasing grin widened further. Misa's face turned a darker shade of red – he really _had_ been teasing her the whole time! But she didn't mind it so much, not if it meant that she'd get to feel those strawberry-stained lips against her own.

She gave a small whine in protest when Beyond pulled away, the confident grin still stuck on his face. "I see you enjoyed that." he stated, lightly placing his finger on Misa's reddened cheek. He trailed the fingers down the side of her face _ever_ so slowly, causing Misa to give small whimpers. It tickled, and Misa knew that Beyond was only teasing her, but at the same time, the gentle act made her feel so nervous...

Misa gasped lightly when his finger made its way to the mark he'd left on her skin a few days prior. "Oh, it's fading." he mumbled in disappointment as his finger ran along the marked patch of skin. "That's no good. We'll have to fix that, now, won't we?"

"F...fix it?" Misa questioned timidly. She had an idea about what he was implying, but she had to clarify. "W-what do you mean?"

Beyond didn't respond, but instead gently pressed his mouth against the spot. He grinned when he felt Misa jump at the contact. "Maybe just one mark isn't good enough. Perhaps you need two or three, ne?"

"T-two? But...b-but I–ah!"

Misa's words of protest soon died on her lips when Beyond's mouth latched onto the base of her neck, where it ended and her shoulder began. She gasped, unable to keep the sound in, and causing Beyond's self-confident smirk to widen.

"Do you like that, Misa?" he asked, as if he really didn't know the answer.

"Ye-yes..." she responded, her voice faint and breathy. The spot was still extremely sensitive due to Beyond's first assault on it, and he knew this. So, the more he attacked it, the more Misa's resolve weakened.

When he decided that the spot's sensitivity had been completely used, he pulled away, and admired his work. "There," he said proudly, "that won't fade for a week or two."

Misa opened her mouth to speak – despite not trusting her voice – but instead let out a cry of delight when Beyond attacked the unmarked side of her neck. She nearly purred as she tilted her head, giving him better access to the spot. Pleased, Beyond brought his hands up and placed them in Misa's hair, gently raking his fingers through the golden tresses. Misa bit her lip – it was all too much for her to take at one time. When B decided that Misa had been thoroughly love-bitten, he removed his mouth from her skin, and smirked at his handiwork. He'd done a wonderful job.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "So, did I win?"

"W-...win?" Misa repeated, dazed.

"You challenged me," Beyond explained, "to see if I could make you react. Did I?"

Misa inwardly scowled. He already knew the answer to that, so why bother asking? "Yes, y-you did a great job. I r-reacted."

His smirk widened. "So you admit that you _were _acting very lazy earlier?"

"Mm-hmm, I was being lazy, and–...hey, WAIT!" Misa yelled after realizing Beyond's true intentions. Not only had he made Misa react to his teasing, but he'd also effectively gotten her to admit to being lazy! Laziness – otherwise known as "sloth" – was a sin!

"Point for me." he stated simply, standing up stepping away from the bed, leaving a flustered Misa in his wake.

Misa's blush darkened as she placed her hands over one of the marks on her neck. _Now there are only two sins left... _she thought. _I'm losing now, but once I remember what the other two are, I'm sure that I can use them to beat him!_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I've finally finished this chapter. I apologize for the long delay, but I was a bit stuck in the middle of the chapter. ^-^' I'm unused to writing the type of things in this chapter, especially the whole "marking" thing, but I did what I could, and described it to the best of my ability. I hope it's satisfactory.**

**Only two more chapters left! Who will win this competition? If you wish to share your opinion, leave it as a review! And thank you for reading. ^-^  
**


	6. Wrath

**A/N: Here is the next installment of MSDS. To think, in only one more chapter, this story will have reached its conclusion. It's a bit upsetting. I do like this story, and I'll hate to see it end, but on the bright side, once it ends, I will be able to begin more stories and one-shots and the like. I'm considering trying my hand at a yaoi fic next. Perhaps Light x L? Or perhaps I will instead try my hand at a Hetalia fic (Germany x Italy, of course). We'll see! ****Until then, please enjoy this chapter of MSDS! ^_^ **

**(****Also, speaking of MSDS, I have noticed** **–**** Miss Hatake has brought it to my attention ****–**** that all of my chapters so far have begun with Misa's input and thoughts. So, for a change of pace, I decided to have Beyond start off this chapter. Hopefully, his depraved thoughts will make things a bit more interesting.) **

"Speaking."

_Thinking. _

_"Flashback."  
_

* * *

Chapter 6: Wrath

Beyond was feeling very satisfied with himself as he stood and stepped away from Misa. He hadn't really been trying when Misa had first issued her little challenge, but upon realizing how much..._fun _it would be to defeat her (especially with the tactics he used), he slowly got more interested with the competition. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd win.

_I'm already beating Miss Amane, 3 to 2, _he thought. _I'll try wrath now. It should be an easy one. I can make Misa angry with no difficulty, I'm sure. After all, she is far more emotional than I._

With that thought in mind, Beyond left the blushing Misa in their room to plot her own means of winning their contest. _When I win, I wonder what I should have her do? Announce her relationship to the public, maybe? She'd hate that, but it'd be worth it. Or, maybe I can make her..._

He stopped dead in his tracks, leaving the idea that had attempted to plant itself in his mind out in the cold. _No. I could never do that. _he told himself. _Misa would never accept it._

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. "I can barely tell what she's thinking..." he muttered to no one in particular as he sat down on the living room couch. It was times like this that he wished he had a friend other than Misa, someone he could vent to. "I always wonder if I make her angry. After all–...what was that?"

He was referring to a quiet, nearly inaudible sound, coming from their bedroom. From what B could tell, it sounded like a whisper. Was Misa talking to herself? _No, she's never done that before, _he thought. Silently, he slid off of the couch and crept over to the partially opened door, to better hear the sound. Maybe she was just thinking out loud.

"...that bastard tried to kiss me..." Okay, maybe not.

* * *

Beyond's eyes widened a bit when he heard the line escape Misa's lips. He'd never heard her curse, not counting the times that she'd injured herself and let loose a cry of "Dammit!" or "Shit! That hurt!" (Beyond excluded those types of incidents because had never met anyone over the age of 13 that didn't curse upon injuring themselves.) And she said that some guy had tried to kiss her...as far as he knew, he'd been the only one that'd had any physical contact with her in the past few days, and he'd certainly been kissing her. A _lot. _But if she was saying that some bastard tried to kiss her, that would imply that there was someone _else _that she wanted kisses from. But, could it be...could it really be that..._he _was the bastard she was referring to, and Misa was..._cheating _on him?

...No. He couldn't believe this.

B knew Misa very well. He knew that she would never resort to something sneaky like cheating on him, or anyone, for that matter. She was just too kind a person. But, if she what he'd just heard was anything to go by, she really was cheating on him. That was too much for him to bear.

_Maybe she's asleep or something, __and she's just dreaming everything, _he tried to convince himself. He cautiously peeked through the crack in the open door, to check his hypothesis. His eyes widened further when he saw her sitting up, her black and red cell phone pressed to her ear. She looked particularly vicious at the moment, due to her laughing and the mean, quiet remarks she gave every now and then, such as, "Yeah, he could stand to brush his hair," or "I know, he's so ugly!"

Beyond felt his heart clench in his chest. It had to be true. Misa was cheating on him, and not only that, but it seemed that she was also ridiculing him to the person on the other line. (_Probably the bastard that stole her from me, _he thought, his fists clenching.) He began to growl a bit as he silently asked himself the question: _who? _Who dared to steal Misa away from him? It was probably someone that didn't even love her – a guy with perfect hair and skin, with flawless clothing and a million dollar smile. Someone...

_Someone better for her than me..._

Beyond's fists uncurled when this thought crossed his mind. It was true. Misa deserved better than him. All he did was scare her with his blood-stained attire and tease her relentlessly until it probably annoyed her to no end. But, even if she were to leave him, he could still be content knowing that, at one point, he'd held her affection. She'd loved him.

"–and that idiot actually thinks that I _like _him! He told me the other day – but it's a total lie. As a matter of fact, I really hate him. I never liked him."

_Snap._

_

* * *

_

Beyond pushed the door open, so forcefully that it slammed against the back wall, and stomped over to Misa. She looked up at him curiously and started to say his name questioningly, but instead let out a cry of, "Hey!" when he snatched her phone from her, hung up with the person on the other line – in his blind fury, he hadn't thought to look at the name or number – and threw the cell phone onto the carpeted ground.

"What'd you do that for? That was mean!" Misa yelled, sounding annoyed.

"Tell me why!" Beyond interjected. The tone in his voice could only be described as livid. Positively _livid_.

"Wh-why?" Misa repeated, taken aback by B's angry tone. "Why what?"

"Why did you lie to me?" B yelled, enraged. "Why did you tell me that you...l-loved me...if you really didn't care?"

"What are you talking about?" Misa fired back, rising to her feet. "I _do _love you!"

"Then why were you just telling the person on the other end about how ugly I am and that you never loved me?"

"Who in the hell said I was talking about _you_?"

"You had to have been! What _other_ man could you have been talking about?"

Misa blinked as realization struck her, and gave a sigh. "Takashi."

"...what?"

"Takashi. You know, the actor working opposite me? The one that I told you smells weird and is mean to me?"

Beyond paused, trying to recall what Misa meant. _"I don't even like him!" _she'd said._ "He smells weird, he's not good-looking at all, he isn't nice to me..." _

_Oh, him... _"Wait, so...you were talking about him?" Beyond asked, trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes, Beyond." Misa replied, running her fingers through her hair. "I was on the phone with one of the supporting cast girls in the movie. She asked me which actor on the set that I didn't like the most, and why. We both picked the same guy, so we were both sharing what we didn't like about him. I told her that, while I was working with him for a different movie, he had tried to kiss me, and told me that he 'liked' me, and that I liked him, too. That's what you heard me saying, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's it." B muttered.

"You thought I was cheating on you?"

"...Yeah." He covered his face with his hand as a feeling of embarrassment washed over him. _I overreacted so badly..._

Misa gave a small smile. "Silly Beyond. I'd never do that. And_ especially _not to you. It isn't right."

"...really?" he asked sheepishly as he removed his hand from his face.

"Really," Misa replied, the smile widening a bit. She gasped in surprise when she felt arms winding around her waist and pulling her forward, into B's chest. She blushed a bit when he pressed his face into her hair.

"Thank you so much, Misa." he mumbled, pulling her as close as she would go. "I don't know what I'd do if you ever left me."

"Don't you worry about that." she said, wrapping her arms around his middle and clenching his shirt in her hands in order to pull him closer. "It won't happen."

Misa felt Beyond smile, and before she knew what was happening, his head moved from its place on her head to being level with Misa's face. He gave a quick smile before bringing her in for a gentle, sweet kiss. Misa giggled lightly and pulled him even closer, savoring the sweet moment. They sat lip-locked for a few minutes before Misa pulled away for breath, her face a bright pink.

"You're so beautiful," Beyond whispered, bringing a hand up to caress her face. Her blush darkened, and she covered his hand with one of her own.

"And you're sweet." she said. Then, giving a small grin, she added, "And wrathful."

"Wrathful...?" Beyond muttered, confused, until he recalled the competition that they were currently in. Beyond had just _handed _this one over to her on a silver platter, _and_ she'd gotten a kiss out of it. Misa giggled.

"Now we're tied." She walked away, licking her lips and whispering something that, to B, sounded like, "Why would I cheat on a guy that tastes so good?"

* * *

**A/N: And that is the conclusion of this chapter. It got quite fluffy at the end. I didn't intend for that to happen, it just did. Maybe that's what wrath is in a relationship: angst, followed by fluff. Either way, I did like this chapter. It may be my favorite of all the one's currently written. The last chapter of MSDS, Lust, will be out soon. Wish me luck, everyone – I've never written a lemon before, and do not intend to start now. Hopefully, I can find a way around it. What did you think of this chapter's fluffiness? Review, please, and give me your opinion, as well as any suggestions. I do love requests. ^_^ **


	7. Lust

**A/N: And so, with this chapter, Misa's Seven Deadly Sins has reached its end. It's hard to believe that it's taken this long for it to reach its conclusion (did I not begin this story in September?), but it's finally happening. Anyhow, I apologize for the horrible detail in this chapter. I've never written anything like this before, so it was...awkward, I suppose you could say. I intended to use Kyo x Tohru stories as references (that was a doomed idea from the beginning, that's more of a fluff pairing than anything), but I ended up having to use L x Misa instead (they didn't work too well, either, because there aren't that many lemony L x Misa stories). In short, this chapter may not be that good. I apologize in advance, and to those that have been with me through this little fic, thank you for reading, and I hope you can at least appreciate this chapter. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note. In the event that I suddenly gain the rights to it...well, you can expect a severe change in the way things unfolded. _Severe._  
**

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

* * *

Misa couldn't help grinning to herself as she exited the room where she'd left her blushing boyfriend._ He's so cute when he blushes, _she thought. In the few months they'd been together, Misa couldn't recall one time where _she'd _made _him _blush. It was always vice versa – he always found some way to flirt and tease her. But, this time, Misa had been the one to tease _him. _

Beyond, on the other hand, couldn't believe it. He was completely unaccustomed to losing to Misa in anything, especially something like _this. _Considering the methods he had used on his victims before meeting Misa (though he'd never tell her about this), he shouldn't have been so easily affected by her obvious attempt at embarrassing him. And yet, there he was, blushing bright red when Misa had her back turned.

_Damn her, using her beauty to her advantage... _he thought. Grinning, though, he quickly added, _Well, then, if that's how she wants to play it, I'll gladly oblige her. This is, after all, the sin of lust._

"Misa!" Beyond yelled, the blush having left his face.

"Yeah?" Misa called out, her blonde head poking into the room. She wore a semi-devilish grin, causing Beyond's own smirk to widen.

"I want to take you out tonight," he said.

"Where?"

"To dinner."

Misa's face immediately lit up at the prospect of a date. "Really?"

"Of course, Love." he replied, pressing a swift kiss to her forehead. When her face went aflame at the affectionate gesture, he made sure to lean forward and whisper in her ear, "Anything for you." The hushed words caused Misa's face to light up again, and B gave a small chuckle as he walked toward the closet, removed his clothes for the evening, and then moved out the door. "Dress quickly, Love."

Misa waited until she was sure that B had gone. Once she was, she allowed the emotion of nervous embarrassment to further expose itself. _Dammit! _Misa screamed in her mind, a hand moving up to touch the spot on her head that had been graced by Beyond's lips. _He really wants to beat me – the punishment for losing must be really bad! ...no, calm down. I can't let him get to me. That's what he wants. _Grinning, she made her way over to the closet to select her attire for that night's event. _If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get._

_

* * *

_Beyond was feeling extra confident after seeing Misa grow flushed at his kiss – it meant that he still had some sort of advantage against her. That sort of affection was her enemy. Her form of affection was his. _But I'll win this, _he thought, his hand reaching into the pocket of his suit in order to run his finger along the metal object hidden inside._ I will._

With that thought in mind, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door as he changed out of his sweater and jeans. When his eyes fell upon the scars on his chest, he frowned deeply. _These scars won't heal... _he thought, running his hand along the most prominent one, on his chest. _I suppose the scars make my face look less hideous, though. _He glanced up at the mirror, frowning at his exceptionally pale skin and red eyes. _I'm not handsome. Not at all. How could Misa ever want me?_

Sighing to himself, he moved to slip on the crimson shirt he'd grabbed from the closet. _Well, I may as well use her inexplicable attraction to me to my advantage. _He proceeded to slip on his pants and the suit's jacket, and even made a (futile) attempt to brush his hair out. After giving up, he gave a worried glance at the mirror, and decided that he looked decent. _Not handsome, _he told himself, _but decent._

He exited the bathroom, and walked toward their bedroom door. "Are you ready, Misa?" he called into the room.

"Yep!" she replied. "Just gotta put my shoes on!"

Beyond pushed the door open, and gave a small gasp of surprise. Misa apparently wanted to win just as badly as him, because she'd decided to wear a black dress that, while being short and extremely frilly, looked positively adorable on Misa. Her eyes were also a deep crimson color – occasionally, she would activate her Shinigami eyes for the sole purpose of having her eyes turn scarlet – and she had been slipping on a pair of black high heels when Beyond walked in.

She gave an excited smile when he appeared in the room. "I love your suit!" she exclaimed, pressing her rouge lips against his cheek.

"Thank you," he replied, blushing lightly at the compliment. "You look beautiful, as well."

Misa giggled, a blush making its way onto her face as well. "Thanks!" she said, taking her gloved hand in his. (The glove was black and lacy, no less.) "Now, where are you taking me, Beyond?"

"To a nice restaurant. It's within walking distance." B explained. "So, we can walk, or I can call a taxi. What do you want to do?"

"Let's walk!" Misa replied. B nodded in agreement, and wrapped an arm around Misa's shoulders as he led her out the door. Misa giggled, moving closer to him.

They walked in silence, with Beyond occasionally pressing a kiss to Misa's head and Misa giving a soft giggle as she kissed his cheek in response. By the time they arrived at the restaurant, Beyond's cheek had a dark red mark on it.

"Good evening." the man standing by the door said, giving a polite smile. "Do you have a reservation?"

Misa opened her mouth to say "no", but B beat her to it. "Yes, we do, under Amane." he stated. As the man searched through the computer, Misa hissed, "You made the reservation under my name?"

"I had to," he explained. "Otherwise, it would have been under 'Beyond'."

Misa pouted, wondering if that was even his real name. "Ah, here you are." the waiter said, grabbing two menus and stepping away from the podium-like stand where the computer was. "Right this way."

Beyond's arm moved from its place around Misa's shoulders in order to take her hand in his. "Come on," he said, pulling her along as he followed the waiter. The man brought them to a table in a quiet spot, hidden away from everyone else. He apologized for the inconvenient spot, and explained that it was the only free table at the moment, but Misa interjected to say, "No, it's quite alright."

Once they were situated, Misa glanced at Beyond, and gave a smooth smile. "So, how do you intend to use this to your advantage?" she asked.

Beyond gave a smirk. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean." he said.

"I know what you're doing," Misa stated, grinning, "and it won't work."

"Oh, is that so?" B asked, curiously. "Well then, enlighten me. What am I doing, Misa?"

"You're going to try and seduce me after this meal, aren't you?" she inquired, her grin widening. "I can assure you now, though, that it won't work on me."

Almost immediately, B's smirk was wiped off of his face. _She really doesn't think I'm handsome. _he thought. _She really doesn't want me. _"Don't worry, Amane." he said, looking away from her. "I won't try that on you."

Misa blinked, surprised at the way his tone had changed. _What did I say? _she wondered. _And why did he call me "Amane"? _He hadn't done that since before they'd begun dating. Immediately, the playful mood between them turned somber, and both of them ran out of things to say.

* * *

Dinner, although very delicious, was highly uneventful. Beyond had planned to order a large plate of spaghetti for the two of them (the end result was fairly obvious), but had changed his mind and chosen a different meal by the time the waiter returned.

Misa spent the duration of the meal wondering what she'd done or said to upset Beyond – she hadn't meant to hurt him. _Maybe it's because he really doesn't want to do anything like that with me... _Misa frowned a bit. _I guess I'm not that pretty after all._

They finished eating in record time, both of them wanting to go home so that they could sleep off the awkward tension. Once the waiter brought the check, Beyond pulled the required amount from his (stolen) wallet, and placed it inside the checkbook. "Let's go, Misa," he said. Misa blinked in surprise at hearing him speak again, but gave a nod of agreement as she took his hand in hers, and twined their fingers together. B couldn't resist smiling at her as he led them out of the restaurant.

Beyond occasionally glanced down at the blonde, who kept her eyes fixated straight ahead. It was a bit unnerving to him. _She really doesn't want to look at me, does she? _he thought. _Now that I think about it, I don't think she's ever complimented my looks before..._

By the time they arrived back at their apartment, all Beyond wanted to do was change out of his uncomfortable suit and go to bed. He decided to change in the bathroom, and, snagging some clothes off of his bed, went to do so. He quickly removed all pieces of his formal attire – shirt, jacket, pants, everything – and replaced his dress pants with the sweatpants he'd taken from their bedroom. In his rush to change, though, he realized that he'd forgotten to grab a shirt._ Dammit, _he thought, stepping out of the bathroom to grab a shirt from his room.

"Misa, I'm coming in." he said as he pushed the door open. Had he given Misa a second to respond, he would have received a, "Wait! I'm not dressed yet!" Instead, he had come face to face with the barely dressed girl – she was left in nothing but her underwear, as she'd just taken off her dress, and was moving to put it in the closet. When she noticed Beyond, though, her face went aflame.

"O-oh! I'm sorry, I just came to get a sh-shirt..." B stuttered, covering his eyes with his hand as he moved to grab a shirt from the closet.

"Wait," Misa said, walking over to him and grabbing his wrist to move his hand away from his eyes. "What are these, Beyond?"

"What is wh-what?" he questioned. Misa motioned to his chest, and B suddenly felt very self-conscious. He'd gone into the room without his shirt on. Misa could now see his scars. The ones he'd been trying so hard to hide...

"These scars. Where did they come from? Who hurt you?" The questions were fairly innocent, but B could make out the increasing anger in her voice.

"They're m-my fault." he stuttered, moving to hide the most profound one. "During my murder spree in LA...I-I tried to burn myself to death, but I was stopped..."

Misa's grip on his wrist tightened. "Don't you try to do anything like that again. Got it?"

"Y-yeah." he whispered, trying to cover the rest of the scars.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing wh-what?"

"Covering your scars."

"...they make me look ugly. Even more than I already am."

Misa gave a frown. "Ugly? You aren't ugly."

"...you...don't think so?"

"Of course not, Beyond. In fact," she muttered, grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I think you're the best-looking man I've ever seen."

Beyond blushed, partially due to the compliment and partially because Misa, who was barely wearing anything, was now pressing against him. He tried not to think about it, but it was fairly difficult without the dress covering her...so he decided to go with it. "You're the best-looking woman I've ever seen," he told Misa, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

Misa's reddened face also darkened when his arms moved around her waist. "Thank you, Beyond. That means a lot coming from you." She lifted her head to smile up at him, but instead gave a small gasp when her eyes met his. Beyond did the same. Almost immediately, they were in a trance, bound by the other's gaze.

They were unsure who moved first, but once their lips touched, it didn't matter. By the time they fell upon the bed, there was only one thought that managed to stay in their minds, amidst the gentle kisses and soft touches: _I've lost this game._

* * *

Misa could barely remember anything.

She felt as though her mind had been drained of all memories, all thoughts, until all she knew was that she was Misa Amane, pop idol. She rolled onto her side, and gave a small gasp when she felt a pang of pleasure run through her._ Just like last night...when we–_

"I see you're awake," a voice said, invading her thoughts. She looked up at the man beside her, and blushed when she saw the seductive smirk on his face.

"H-hi." she said sheepishly, causing Beyond to chuckle and press a kiss to her forehead.

"You're so cute, Love." B said, moving his arm around her middle and pressing his bare chest to hers. "Did you enjoy yourself that much?"

"Sh-shut up!" she exclaimed, pressing her face against his chest in order to keep B from seeing the blush that had exploded onto it.

"Ah, I apologize." he muttered, pressing a kiss to her head. "But I'm afraid we have a bit of a dilemma."

"D-dilemma?" Misa mumbled. "What dilemma?"

"We both lost, Misa," Beyond explained, moving to whisper in her ear, "because I know you wanted me just as much as I wanted you."

Misa's face immediately darkened. "I-I did not!"

B chuckled, and ran his hand along Misa's reddened cheek, causing her to whimper lightly. "I beg to differ."

"O-okay, fine, you're right!" she exclaimed when his hand moved down, past her neck. "But what's the d-dilemma?"

"Well, we can do one of two things." he said, his hand continuing down to trace her curves as Misa squirmed away from it, muttering something that sounded like "not right now". "We can either call this a tie, and neither of us gets their reward, or we can both get our reward, as both of us technically beat the other."

"Let's do the latter," Misa suggested. "I was curious as to what your reward for beating me would be."

"Tell me yours, first." B said as he moved away from Misa and rose to his feet. Misa blushed and sat on the side of the bed, facing him.

"M-my reward was that...if I won, you would have to kiss me more often."

B grinned. "Very well." He walked over to her and leaned forward, covering her mouth with his. He nipped lightly at Misa's bottom lip, causing the blonde to let out a small moan. She gave a small sound of approval when she felt his tongue slide into her mouth and swirl around. Misa lifted her arms until her hands reached his shoulders, and forced him closer. B chuckled and pulled away, causing Misa to whimper in disapproval. "There's more where that came from," he whispered in her ear.

Giggling, she asked, "What about you, Beyond? What's your reward?"

Beyond's smile fell, and he quickly slipped a pair of pants on. "I'll be back," he said. Misa watched as he walked into the hallway and entered the bathroom, but couldn't see him after that. He returned a few minutes later, clenching his fists and looking a bit nervous. He stood before Misa, and got down on his knees. Misa blushed and covered herself with a sheet.

"Wh-what's wrong?" she asked. B didn't reply, but instead took one of Misa's hands in his, and pressed something into it. Something small, and circular. When she looked down at her hand, her eyes widened.

It was a ring.

"My reward." he began, clearing his throat. "Misa, as my reward...I'd like for you to marry me."

Misa looked up at Beyond, tears beginning to prick at the corners of her ice blue eyes. "Wh– you want to m-marry me?"

"Yes."

Misa stared at B, silent, and for a moment he feared that he'd be rejected. That fear vanished completely when Misa threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tearful hug. "Yes!" she cried. "Yes, I'll marry y-you!"

Beyond gave a small smile, and took the ring from Misa once she released him. He slipped it onto her finger and pressed a kiss to her hand, mumbling, "Now everyone will know that you belong to me."

Misa giggled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**A/N: I absolutely _despise _the ending, but it was about 1:30 when I finished it. That said, this whole chapter was a bit of a rush job. And I apologize for the terrible pseudo-lemon. It isn't detailed enough (it's hardly detailed at all) for me to raise the rating. Again, I apologize for the overall lack of quality in this chapter. But, now that it is finished, so is MSDS. I'll miss it, but now I am free to write other stories. Any suggestions, or requests? And what did you think of this story? Review, please, and thank you for reading Misa's Seven Deadly Sins!**

**(By the way, in case the part where it says that B originally intended to order a plate of spaghetti confuses you, he means that he wanted to get a _Lady and the Tramp _kind of result. You know, the accidental kiss.)**


End file.
